


Drive You Home

by DustyMagpie



Series: Viktor/V(ictoria) [6]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marking, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wakes & Funerals, pair of idiots, rippermerc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMagpie/pseuds/DustyMagpie
Summary: Jackie is dead and V has to come to terms with him being gone and her life being turned on his head but a certain ripperdoc has been missing from her life these last few days. Why is he not there when she needs him most?
Relationships: V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Series: Viktor/V(ictoria) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174997
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. But Get Some Sleep Would You?

V cannot sleep, it has always been a problem for her. 

It had become less of a problem in recent months, sharing a bed with Viktor made sleeping something to almost look forward to, his warm body snuggled up against hers. It was somewhere to warm up her cold fingers and toes, somewhere to feel safe away from the troubles of the world. Many a morning she had woken up, still wrapped in his arms, head resting in his chest from the night before, a little pool of drool beneath her face having formed overnight.

Before Viktor had come into her life it had not been a problem. While living the corpo dream at Arasaka, sleep was for the weak. The corporate drugs helped stathe off any negative effects of sleep deprivation, you can’t have a good little corpo-rat flagging at their desk, now can you?

But it was half three in the morning and she was so very tired. 

Her and Viktor have not spoken to each other for a few days, not since she had woken up in his clinic after clawing her way out of the grave. It hurts that he is not here with her now. All she wants is to be wrapped in his arms, his deep voice telling her that it will all be okay. But she has not heard anything from him since he ran out of the clinic calling for Misty. Not a visit to check on her, not even a call on the holo or a message. She feels so painfully alone with only the voices in her head for company.

She rolls over facing out to her apartment in an attempt to get comfy and sees Johnny slouched against the window again looking agitated.

“Will you just go to sleep already?” he tells her.

“What do you think I am trying to do Johnny?”

“Seriously, how do you even function? Fuck! Even I‘m starting to get sluggish.”

V sits up, bringing her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them tightly. She could do without this right now.

Johnny stands by the side of her bed, his hand on his hips looking at her with an eyebrow cocked.

“Is this about that funeral thing for your choomba that's coming up?” he asks

It’s true, V is not looking forward to Jackie’s ofrenda but she doesn’t think it’s because of that. 

V had promised Mama Welles that she would help, that’s the least she could do considering. V keeps telling herself that Jackie's death was not her fault, that she had done everything she could. But there is still something clawing at the pit of her stomach, thoughts that hit her when she least expects them. If she had forced the Delamane to detour to Viktor’s clinic, if she had been quicker on the trigger, if she, if she, if she! If she had not taken the chip from him, he might have still been alive. But then, she would have been the one dead with a bullet in the brain, left to rot in the landfill instead of living on borrowed time with the ghost of a dead terrorist in her head. 

It might not even just be that Jackie had died. It is an occupational hazard in their line of work, the next job could always be your last. For him it sadly was. It could be that she had also been killed but had been the one to come back. Jackie would have hated this. Johnny Silverhand is an absolute ass.

But as Mama Welles had said, funerals are for the living, hopefully it will help her find closure.

“Then what is it?” he huffs at her when she tells him it is nothing to do with the funeral. He begins to pace in frustration, “We’ve gotta a lot of work to do and we aint going to be able to do shit if you're falling asleep behind your gun.”

When V does not reply he stops and gives her a penetrating look. The sort of looks that one would describe as being able to see right through the person, with Johnny it was becoming apparent that it was literal.

“Oh, for fucks- It’s about him isn’t it? What’s-his-name, that ripper with the arms? Urg!” He grabs his head, “It’s just my luck to be stuck in someone's head who’s in love!”

“What the hell are you on about?” V snaps at Johnny.

“Listen V,” Johnny begins as he sits down on the bed, “The worst thing you can be now is in love, we just haven’t got time for distractions of the heart.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that,” she tells him, “Have you even seen him since we left the clinic? Has he called or messaged me? No! He just freaked out after telling me about you and fucked off.”

“Well, what do you expect? The guy just found out that his mainline could flatline at any time and he can’t do a damn thing about it. The man is probably panicking, wrecking his brains trying to think how to help ya”

“Whatever you say,” V mumbles at him slumping back on the bed, “But he’s- we’re-. He’s not my mainline,” As she sighs at him.

“Yeah, sure V, if you say so. But get some sleep would you? You’re not helping anyone, yourself or that chew toy of yours if you're like this.”

The next thing V knows it has gone nine in the morning and Misty is calling her on the holo, Johnny is currently nowhere to be seen. Her neck and back aches from lying in an awkward potion, she must have been able to fall asleep in the end after all.

“Hey Misty,” V says with a yawn and a stretch, “How’s things?” V doesn’t feel rested, but she does feel a bit better.

“Hey V, I’m ok, ya know, just getting on with things. But more importantly, how are you doing? We haven’t seen you in a few days.”

“I’m doing ok Misty, just got a lot to do. Haven’t really had time for much else.” V tells her.

“Well, that’s good. See V, things will work themselves out, you’ll see. But promise you will come over and visit soon, we miss you.”

“Umm, yeah Misty, I don’t think that's a good idea at the moment. I’m busy and um, yeah I just don’t think it will be a good idea.”

“Oh, but V-.”

“Misty, No! He should have been here with me,” V snaps at her, “I needed him, and he wasn't there!”

“V-”

“I’ve got to go Misty; I’ll speak to you soon.”

V hangs up the holo before Misty can reply. She feels bad about raising her voice at Misty like that. V knows she means well, that she was only wanting to help her even though she is grieving herself. As if V didn’t feel guilty enough as it is! She will have to get Misty a present to apologies for snapping at her, a box of the chocolates she likes perhaps.


	2. To Jackie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye to good chooms is never easy!  
> V and Viktor finally talk each other

Viktor’s here.

Of course he would be he knew Jackie for years. It would have been more of a shock if he hadn't turned up. It figures that the first time she gets to see him all dressed up in a suit is for a funeral. V had even made an effort herself; it had felt good to put some effort into it in a vain attempt to take her mind off of what was happening. The dress and heels remind her of her corpo days, a more sombre affair then what she is used to wearing these days. A knee length dress in dark grey with a slit in the skirt and a deep neckline decorated with subtle red flecks and simple black heels, plus a full face of make-up.

As V speaks with Mama Welles, she cannot help but notice Viktor looking up at her. Even with his face a mask grief, he looked happy to see her, but where was he the past couple of days when she was at her lowest?

V takes a seat next to him on the bench while waiting for the ofrenda to start. V had spent about an hour looking through Jackie's garage with Misty. It gave them both so much insight into a man they had both cared for in different ways. Even in death there was so much to learn about him More so when they went into his living quarters and saw the mandala that Misty had inspired.

V Had chosen a book Jackie had loved and read before every mission as something to act as a tribute.

“You look about as good as I feel,” V tells Viktor once she is seated.

“Heh, good to see you to V. ...V, I need to talk to you, there is something I need to say to you. I-”

“It’s not really the time for this Viktor.”

“-You’re right,” he sighs, “Come find me afterwards, please?”

She could never resist him when he begs, “Sure Viktor.”

V knows she is being rude, but she really does not pay any attention to what the others say when speaking during the ofrenda till Vik stands up. He tells a story she has heard many times before about how Jackie had been the only one to ever knock him out with one punch. She wishes she had been around to see it. V has been on the receiving end of some of Jackie's playful punches and even when he holds back, they still hurt!

“Twelve rounds, buddy,” Viktor say’s, voice breaking as he places down a pair of boxing gloves he was holding. It is clear just how much Viktor has been hurting over everything. It is painful to see him like this, but it reminds V that it's not just about her, she is not the only one suffering.

V is the last to speak, to offer her tribute, her memento of Jackie. It’s hard to try and summarize everything that he meant to her, but she makes sure that she speaks from the heart.

“I, uh… I often think back to the first time me and Jack met. It feels like it happened a century ago...”

V put’s all of her Arasaka training to good use with her speech, and she never had a problem talking in front of a crowd. She wants to do this right. Needs to do this right, for Jackie.

“Rest easy, choom.”

As everyone raises a toast, V’s heart is warmed by just how many people are here to celebrate Jackie's life. She likes to think he would have been proud.

Once everyone disperses, she finds Viktor seated at the end of the bar nursing a glass of whisky. He looks up as she takes a seat next to him.

“I’m gonna miss him. Already do,” V tells him 

“Hah, me too, Chica. Me too.” Viktor tells her “Here's to Jackie - gone off to greener pastures.”

Pepe, the barman, has poured them both out a shot of tequila to toast their fallen friend.

“To Jackie Welles!” V raises her glass before downing her drink.

“A Proud son of Heywood” replies Viktor as he joins her in the toast.

V Stand up from the bar, “Well, Uh, I should Mingle.” Viktor goes to stop her but V interrupts him before he can get a word out.

“Don’t worry Viktor,” V assures him, “I’ll be back. I just gotta feelin’ I’m going to need more than a shot of tequila for our conversation, so I want to do the rounds while I’m still sober.”

By the time V gets back to the bar she’s had more than a few shots of tequila, it would have been rude to turn them down at a time like this. Viktor on the other hand is still nursing the same glass of whisky, it looks like he barely touched it since V was last here.

“That’s not like you Vik,” V says as she takes the seat next to Viktor indicating his drink.

“Ah, I don’t really like to drink at times like this. It tends to hit me harder than usual, ya know? So, I asked Pepe to keep me on a short leash while I’m here.”

“What? Are you telling me you get into drunken fights? Ha! Jackie would have loved a barroom brawl.”

“Heh, that he would have. But Mama Wells…”

“Ah man, she would tan our hides,” V laughs. Viktor has not taken his eyes off her since she sat down.

V orders herself a drink, a double of whisky, that she quickly downs with a shudder, she needs the confidence booster.

“Losing friends like this, never gets easier. Hell, I would even say it gets harder.”

“Viktor -”

“V please let me speak,” Viktor rushes out, “You know me, talking about these sorts of things… I can’t do it. There is no solution ahead that I can work towards and I….” He laughs to himself, “You know, I always thought you’d up and leave me once you got bored of me or someone new and better came along. But not because of something like this.”

V Is incensed “I have been completely alone and scared the last few days.” V is trying to keep her voice level but it is hard. The whisky may have been a bad idea, she just wants to scream at him, burst into tears or both. 

“Well actually, that's not true.” She continues, “I have a terrorist in my head, now don’t I? We are getting on fine now by the way, like a house on fire or should I say like Arasaka Tower on fire?” Her voice is starting to crack now, she thought she would be able to keep it together. “We had a few teething problems at the start, ya know when he tried to kill me, smash my head open. But we worked through all that now.”

V is about to delta when she feels Viktor’s hand grab her own, squeezing it tightly. She is not sure if it is his hand or hers that is trembling. His face is a mask of fear and concern at V’s revelation. He had no idea what had happened or what Johnny was actually capable of. Now he can see a mark on V’s forehead obscured by make-up. Why didn’t she come to see him if she was hurt? He starts to panic, if Johnny could do this to her now, how long till he has complete control? He has been such an idiot.

Viktor sighs deeply before speaking, “V, I am so sorry. I fucked up, bad. I- I convinced myself that if you needed me, you’d come down to the clinic or call me on the holo not-.” Viktor can no longer mask the sound of his voice breaking. “I didn’t mean to leave you alone, I’m sorry. If that bastard had-.”

Viktor grabs V tightly pulling her off the bar stool into a hug, his arms wrapped around her waist, head resting on her shoulder. V really had not realised just how much she had missed his embrace till that moment.

This emotionally constipated gonk.

V grips handfuls of his suit jacket as she clutches him back, her body shuddering as tears fall from her eyes in a mixture of frustration and sadness. She wants nothing more than to stay in this moment, wrapped in his large arms. She should know by now just how bad he is with things like this, and it is no excuse for his actions (or hers) but if she is running out of time, she does not want to spend what precious time she has left angry with Viktor.

They stay there hugging each other for what feels like an eternity (but will never be long enough) when V breaks the silence.

“...I still owe you for the optics.”

That manages to break the tension that had built between them and they detangle, laughing at one another.

“I’m never going to see those eddies am I?” he asked laughing softly, cupping her check bringing her in for a soft kiss against her lips.

“I never said that” replies V, “It just might take a bit longer than anticipated, I need to pay off a fixer for some information.”

“This about the chip?” V nods a reply, “Then take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere sweetheart.”

They take their seat back at the bar and V orders another drink while Vik takes a sip of his. Just a beer for V this time, the need for liquid courage is gone.

As they are talking quietly amongst themselves about Jackie, reminiscing about times past, Misty interrupts them.

“Hey guy’s, just thought I’d let you know that I’m about to head off.”

“Let me give you a lift,” Viktor offers

“No, it’s ok, I have a friend waiting outside. You two stay catch up. See V, I told you it would work out”

Misty hugs them both before leaving.

The weight that had been sitting on V’s had not dissipated completely but was beginning to feel manageable. Jackie was gone and that was always going to hurt, but she would fulfil their dream for the both of them! But the day had been emotionally exhausting and coupled with not having slept the last few nights, along with everything else going on, she was exhausted.

V leans her head on Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Vik…”

“Hmmm?”

“Will you take me home?” She asks looking up at him.

“Of course sweetheart, let’s go.”


	3. Dr Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor joins V for a nightcap and recounts what happened when Jackie's body turned up at Mama Welles and then when V turned up on his door step at death door.

“So, is that your head back on straight now or what?” said Johnny appearing in the back seat of Viktor's car as they were on route to V’s apartment.

“Where have you been?” asks V

“Not a fan of funerals. So, we done with all this emotional crap now? You and “Doctor Feel Good” made up? No more distraction?” 

“Yeah, no more distractions Johnny. We’ll make a start tomorrow with a fresh head.”

“Heh, “Doctor Feel Good.”

“What’s that V?”

Oh shit! She didn’t realise she had said that out loud!

“Nothing Vik, I’m just tired is all.”

They park up at the nearby garage, Viktor helping V out of the car like the true gentleman he is.

“You’ll come up with me, right? Have a nightcap?” 

“Ah, sure thing V. After you.” V senses his hesitation; She knows how he feels though because she has butterflies.

In the elevator ride up to her floor she feels his hand reach for hers. The tight squeeze she receives from him when she takes his hand in hers sends a wave of reassurance through her body. She feels like a teenager with her first crush all over again.

As soon as she is through the door of her apartment, she’s kicking off her heels into the corner of the room. She is not used to wearing them anymore and her feet are sore.

Shit, she had forgotten what a state she had left the place in this morning, there are clothes strewn everywhere. Too late now.

“Have a seat,” V instructs him, “I have coffee or,” She inspects a dark bottle with the label already picked off, “Probably whisky.”

Viktor had already made himself comfortable. “This coffee is it the same stuff as last time?” he asks, voice filled with scepticism.

“What’s wrong with my coffee?” V asks accusingly

“...I’ll have the possible whisky.”

V pours them both a large measure before joining him and raising her glass in another toast.

“To Jackie!”

“To Jackie,” Toasts Viktor softly, “You know, when I first heard the news about Konpeki I panicked. I had no way of knowing if you and Jackie were involved but I thought the worst. Me and Misty both did. And when I got a call from Padre...”

“Padre?”

“When the Delamane turned up at Mama Welles place, he called to let me and Misty know what had happened, that Jackie's body had turned up and we found out that you were nowhere to be found.”

“Viktor…”

“I couldn’t go, I had to stay with Misty, she was devastated, I couldn’t leave her alone. She’s a strong girl and managed to bounce back quickly, but when you didn’t turn up after a few days…” He looks up at V, even with his glasses on V can see his eyes are filled with tears.

“Imagine my shock when a car almost drives right through the garage door into my clinic with you dying in the backseat and some Arasaka looking bastard calling for help. I -,” Viktor looks away from V as his voice starts to break. V reaches over and squeezes his knee in reassurance.

“I got all the information I could out of Takemura, I called every contact I had, I barely slept while you were recovering, tried to find out as much as I could. Heh, even asked Misty to consult her cards for help. I did what I could, but it wasn’t- I couldn’t- I-.”

Tears are flowing freely from them both now. This is the first time V has ever seen Viktor cry like this. He has seen V cry many times by now; in pain, in frustration, in happiness, and he has been there with an awkward hug and uncomfortable words of comfort when needed.

V puts down her drink and reaches over to him, wrapping her arms around him nuzzling her face in his neck. Viktor pulls V in tight to him and he tries to steady himself. Emotionally displays are hard for him.

“I’m scared that one day I’ll wake up and not even know who I am anymore,” V whispers in his ear.

“Whaddaya say we don't let things get that for?” Viktor whispers back, “Find a way to get rid of Silverhand, and fast. I’ll be there for you, every step of the way.”

“...Vik, are we ok?” V asks after a short while.

“Us? Yeah, I hope so sweetheart. But me, I’m not going to be ok till I know you are.”

They stay like this, still in each other's arms enjoying the feeling of warmth and security of one another.

“You’re not falling asleep on me are you sweetheart?” Viktor asks as he feels V relax into him.

“...No...”

“You must be exhausted, why don’t you turn in?”

“...Will you stay?” V asks him.

“Of course sweetheart, always.”

“Good,” V tells him, “Because I don’t think I can get to the zip of this dress without help, and I was not looking forward to struggling out of it!”

Viktor takes off his glasses and places them on the table before looking V in her eyes.

“V, there is something I want to tell you. Something I have been meaning to say for a long time. V, I lo-”

V quickly stops him. She knows what he is going to tell her and it is something she has been wanting to tell him herself for a while, but the timing is all wrong.

“Vik, please don’t.” Viktor’s face drops. “I know what you’re going to say and I -I don’t know if I can beat this - the chip, Silverhand. You telling me that will just make it harder for you when I fail and I don’t want that for you. I don’t want you hurting.”

“V, you’re not going to fail. You are one of the strongest people I know. But if that’s what you want, and well, you know how I feel about you now, I hope. And once this biochip crap has been sorted, I’ll have the rest of our lives to tell you exactly how I feel about you.”


	4. The ol’man ain’t half bad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.  
> V wakes up in Viktor's arms and she want to show him just how much better is is feeling and just how mush she has missed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some smut!

V awakens with her head resting on a broad chest, slowly rising and falling with each breath an arm wrapped around her waist. This is the best way to wake up, she thinks, feeling warm and safe in this man's arms.

She cannot believe what Viktor had tried to say last night. She loves him, she knows she does even if she cannot bring herself to tell him and she knows he feels the same about her but at one point It felt like he was almost asking her to marry him! They have never even discussed if they are actually dating yet, so a wedding _might_ be jumping the gun a bit. Marriage has never been something V has ever given much thought to before. But if the situation were different and he asked her, would she have said yes to him? 

She leans her head upwards to find Viktor watching her.

“How long have you been awake?” she asks sleepily

“Not long.” Viktor gently brushes V’s hair from her face, “How are you feeling?”

How is she feeling? Stressed, scared, sad, still a little sleepy but better. Better than she was yesterday and filled with a new sense of hope.

“I feel...better,” She tells him with a smile. “And you?”

“Much better for seeing a smile on that face of yours.”

V shifts from leaning on Viktor’s chest to straddling his waist, arms either side of his head resting on the pillow. V had slept in her usual attire, a vest and underwear, while Viktor was just in his boxers, and from where she was sitting, they hid nothing. But then, from where Viktor was sitting neither was V’s top. It is clear from look on both of their faces that a heavy weight from last night has been lifted. A good night's sleep (and actually talking to each other) has really done them a world of good.

It is time for V to show Viktor just how much better she is feeling, reaching down her lips to his, kissing him deeply but briefly, quickly sitting up.

“I think I still have a toothbrush of yours in the bathroom,” She says, climbing off him with a smile before heading to the bathroom herself. 

Her face in the mirror looks an absolute state. Her skin looks blotchy, and she forgot to remove her makeup last night, mascara has run all down her cheeks. A quick wash of her face and she sets to work brushing her teeth. She is just finishing when Vik walks into her bathroom cheekily grabbing her bum as he walks past to the toilet.

“Glad to see you’re all rested V,” Johnny chimes in as V leaves the bathroom, “We’ve got a lot of work to do now you’ve finally pulled your head outta your ass.”

“Yeah yeah, I know! We need to get the eddies together for that information from Rouge. We’ll get to it, I promise.”

“Exactly, so the soon we get started on that the better yeah?”

Johnny’s request falls in deaf ears. V knows that look Viktor is giving her as he walks out from the bathroom. His eyes are bright and intense as he stares at her, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. She smiles and bites her bottom lip as she closes the gap between them. Viktor grabs V, lifting her up as he nips at her lips. V laughs and squeals as she wraps her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Their lips met and time stood still. The problems that had faced them seemed to have melted away at this heated embrace. V tongue quickly moves to meet Viktor’s as she feels his hands on her ass, squeezing roughly causing her to moan loudly into his mouth. 

V’s back finally meets a wall as she threads her fingers in his hair, scraping her nails along his scalp gently pulling. The extra stability the wall provides has Viktor grinding at V’s core like a man possessed. He moves his mouth to her neck, biting, kissing, and licking. His stubble scraping along the overly sensitive skin there causing her to shudder. He is leaving her a mess at his every touch, each kiss or bite causing her to moan and gasp. A spare hand sliding up her abdomen, pushing up her top as it progressed, roughly grabbing a boob and sharply pinching her already hard nipple once he had exposed her breasts.

It had only been a week since they were last intimate but for them it felt like a lifetime since they last had a moment like this.

  
And for someone who constantly complains about being old, Viktor can have the stamina and drive of a much younger man.

Each noise emanating from V was driving Viktor crazy, each thrust and grind of Viktor’s rock-hard member against V was rubbing up against her clit through her underwear and it was doing the same for her. 

“Let me down,” she tells him breathlessly.

As soon as she is back on her feet, she throws her top off fully exposing her breasts and drops to her knees pulling Viktor’s boxers down in the process, his cock proudly springing free. V loosely wraps her hand around the thick shaft and gives it a few pumps. The tip already leaking precome which V greedily lapped up swirling her tongue over the tip. Viktor moans deeply as V’s mouth slowly engulfed the tip.

It is probably not the time for “slow and teasing” but despite how turned-on V is, she can’t help herself, she loves it when he begs.

Fuck! V loved everything about Viktor’s cock. The heft of it in her hands, the taste of it on her tongue, the feel of it inside her as he thrusts. V cannot get enough of Viktor cock in her mouth but due to the size of it, it quickly makes her jaw ache. It always frustrates V just how much long Vik can spend between her legs compared to her pleasuring him. But that does not stop her from giving it a good go, each time it got a bit easier. 

V flicks her tongue over the tip as her hand pumps along the shaft. Viktor’s hands rest on the top of her head gently guiding on to and down his shaft. She keeps going for as long as she can, swallowing him deeply, holding him at the back of her throat till she can’t keep her gag reflex still any longer before pushing back off him to catch her breath. A string of saliva trailing from her lips to the tip. 

Even while catching her breath she does not take her attention off of him. Her hand never leaves his shaft, tongue still snaking out to lick across the tip.

It does not take long before V can feel his hips start to buck into her mouth when she takes him in deep, his breathing steadily getting laboured. 

As V removes his penis from her mouth she pauses at the tip, sucking hard at the sensitive area causing Viktor to gasp out her name before pulling her off his sensitive member.

“So, you want to be like that huh V?” Viktor asks her as she smiles smugly up at him. 

Viktor bends down taking her face in his large hands engulfing her in a kiss. Her lips are slick with her spit and his own juices, but he could not care less. 

“Take off your underwear and get on the bed,” he tells her, pulling her up to her feet. It was not a request. 

V quickly moves to her bed almost tripping over her soaked knickers in an attempt to remove them. V's back has barely hit the bed before Viktor is on her. He devours her mouth like a starved animal. A free hand snaking down to between her legs making V writhe and moan under his rough touch. His mouth moving from her lips down her jaw to her neck leaving a trail of bites and kisses. He slides in a finger which is quickly followed by a second then a third. She is so slick already that his fingers hardly come across any resistance when his third finger enters her. She has already left a mess on the bedspread and he has barely even started moving his fingers. These are not the first set of sheets she has soaked while Viktor fingered her and, if he has anything to do with it, will not be the last.

V’s nails dig into Viktor’s forearm as he bites and sucks at a particularly sensitive point on V’s neck. Viktor never normally spends much time on V’s neck despite how much they both enjoy it; she bruises very easily. But right here and now Viktor does not care, he wants to leave marks, to let the whole world know she is his. 

She looks so beautiful, neck covered in the bruises that he has given her, body vibrating at his very touch and thrust of his fingers, a string of nonsensical words coming out of her mouth as she starts to reach her peak.

V Wines in protest at the removal of his fingers. 

“Not yet sweetheart,” he tells her as he grabs her legs and rests them on his shoulders leaving her exposed to him as he lines himself up with her core. Her face and chest are flushed. Her hair is splayed behind her like a halo, but with that look in her eyes, she is far from angelic. 

Viktor enters her slowly, mindful of his size despite how wet she is. V is normally impatient and tries to trust back against him, but in this position, V can’t get the leverage to move much so she is just left to moan beneath him as he enters her at a torturously slow pace. 

Once he is fully seated within her he stops and steadies himself with V staring up at him. Her body is on fire from his touch. She is still so close, teetering right on the edge of her climax. Viktor’s slightest movement within her causes her to gasp out his name, V needs him to move, to start thrusting before she goes crazy. V’s body is already on fire and with Viktor’s slow and steady approach, to call her hot and bothered would be an understatement!

  
Viktor’s thrust are deep but still torturously slow. With each slow thrust V’s orgasm is building up again, promising to be intense. Her mouth is agape as she fights for breath and her eyes screwed shut, V breathlessly calls to Vik. Her legs slip down from his shoulders and wrap tightly around his waist as he leans down. His body now flush with her as he peppers her mouth with kisses, his thrust becoming harder and faster as he feels her tighten around him as she approaches her climax.

“V look at me,” Viktor tells her as he pulls his mouth away from hers. “Do you know just how beautiful you are?”

It is difficult for V to concentrate. She is so close, but Viktor’s intense eyes hold her gaze. His thrusts have barely faltered in their pace and V is right on the precipice when Viktor, eyes still locked on hers, whispers four words to her that push her over the edge.

“V, I Love you.”

Those three words that V had been foolishly avoiding. Her nails dig into Viktor’s arms as she cries out a string of curse words as her body trembles beneath him, tears forming at the corner of her eyes at the sheer intensity of her orgasm. She can hear him still whispering the words to her still as he kisses the tears from her face.

“Vik-” V finally manages to choke out as he hooks an arm under her knee and stops holding back. His thrusts come hard and fast now with V once again coming apart beneath him as he chases his own end. Viktor’s own moans of pleasure mixing with V’s as her walls squeeze him hard as he cums deep inside V with a loud cry. 

His thrusts slow and stop once he is fully spent within her. He brings his forehead to rest on hers, eyes closed, their bodies lie still save for their heavy breathing. V nudges his noise with her and he rolls off lying next to her as they come down from the euphoria of their time spent together

Viktor reaches over and brushes his knuckles against V cheeks, “V, what I said, I know you told me not to, but I mean it.”

V rolls over tucking her body alongside his, “Don’t blame me if I end up breaking your heart,” she mumbles at him, voice thick with embarrassment.

He runs his arm around her waist as he kisses the top of her head, “I am not worried about that.” 

V does not say anything, she wishes that she had his confidence in her. They have a few leads but who knows how long it will take for them to come to fruition and who knows how long V has left still being V?

“I think I need a shower after all that,” he tells her with a sigh.

“Go ahead,” she tells him, cheeks still red from excursion and embarrassment, “I’ll join you there in a minute.” She is very much in need of a shower herself now.

Viktor has barely made it to the shower before Johnny reappears, sprawled on the sofa.

“What?” V asks him.

“This going to become a regular thing. You getting distracted and banging old men?”

“Old men? What the hell Johnny? That’s the pot calling the kettle black.”

“Okay, One, I am _technically_ not old and two we’ve not had sex.”

“Thankfully,” V mutters not quite under her breath,

V really has not clicked that she is standing in front of him naked, not that Johnny minds.

“Listen, I know we’re going to be really busy for the foreseeable future, and I’m not going to get much time with him, so let me have this okay? But just so you know, every chance I get, and I do mean ever chance, I will be ripping his clothes off.”

“Fine, but some warning would be nice.”

“V, are you coming?” Viktor calls from the shower.

"No promises," V tells Johnny as she heads towards the as shower and Viktor. 

Johnny goes to chase after V and chastise her over her lack of commitment to fixing everything when his body glitches. It is not like anything he’s felt before. Kind of Like a full body sneeze, but one that felt good, really good. He is hit by the sensation twice more in quick succession and increased intensity when he realises just what is happening. It was a delayed reaction to what V had gone through just a little while ago.

“Well, well, well,” Johnny says to himself, “The ol’man ain’t half bad. Good for her.”


End file.
